pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bomb Rock
Should this page be moved to Bomb-Rock? --[[User:Yoshi626|'Y']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'o']] [[User:Yoshi626|'6']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'2']] 22:44, 21 January 2007 (UTC) No, It actually should be moved to Bomb rock because I beleive that's what they are called in the game.Mariomaster 00:54, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Really? I haven't got Pikmin 1, so I'll let someone else move the page. (Are they named in Pikmin 2? If so, I missed it...) If that's what they're called in-game, though, it should be done. No, they're not named in Pikmin 2. And I think it has been done.Pikdude 15:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Er, actually, I just recently got Pikmin 1. They're called "bomb-rocks," both in the manual and in the game. :American or European? I am so certain that it's without the hyphen in European, but I remember seeing one in my friends Canadian version. Hurgh, that still leaves the question which name it should have...-- ::American NTSC version. I'm not sure if there's a difference between versions, but if you know anyone with a PAL (or otherwise non-American) version, you should double-check. :::His is PAL. I think that we should use the NTSC version's version (even though I'm biased towards PAL as that's mine), as that was released first, but add a note in the article that the PAL version uses no hyphen. I find it a lot easier to type "Bomb rock" than "Bomb-rock".Pikdude 00:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) graphics have the bomb rocks gotten more 'cartoonish' in pikmin 2, or is it just me? :Maybe. They have more exploding-type effects, and are certainly larger, but they still look quite the same. Ooh, I suppose we could do with a nice close-up Pikmin 1 bomb-rock. 19:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) hey purpel people (or red, blue, yellow, or white :) ) doy yous guys thinks we should move this to the seprate game rocks for each?Rocky0718 21:22, 25 May 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:22, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Why should we? It's the same thing, only that it reacts differently to the player.-- 12:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Hmmmmm... bomb rockz...Err...Good Point?...I think... ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:22, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :...Randomz?-- 19:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::No what you said confused me...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Locations Should I make a list of the bombrocks' location in each area? :I see no reason not to. Might want to list Pikmin 1 Challenge Mode separately if they're different (are they?). ::OK, I'll do that. Minor Glitch I don't think it's a minor glitch. It's just done so the Mitite isn't crushed, probably. Do you know if it happens with other enemies? :Enemies push each other out of the way all the time, but none are launched into the air. By the way, when it says "somewhere else on the level," does it mean across the room or another room entirely? 16:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good point, I'm not sure, but it's the bomb-rock that is launched into the air, not the Mitite. :::The rock is forced through multiple layers of programming, thus making it possible for the Bomb-rock to appear almost anywhere on the map. Pikdude 20:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) In Pikmin 3? In a video on the Japanese Pikmin 3 website (see Talk:Tobikaburi for the source), there's a clip that shows a bomb rock in it. Is that enough to confirm them for Pikmin 3 and edit the bomb rock page? Just to add, it looks as though they're a carriable item again. There size is about the same is in Pikmin 1 and it's just laying there above ground. No inactive bomb rocks were above ground in Pikmin 2. Not saying that is confirmed, it just seems as they're regaining their Pikmin 1 ability. StuperStar (talk) 18:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) YESHIKNEWICOULDTRUSTSHIGERU BruisingPikmin (talk) 21:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC)